Encanto feudal
by greenmedusa
Summary: Sesshomaru se siente perseguido por los recuerdos de Rin y decide hacer algo al respecto. Contiene LEMON.


**Notas: **Primero que nada, contiene _lemon. _En segunda; este oneshot se lleva acabo basándome en el final del Kanketsu-hen en donde sabemos, Sesshomaru deja a Rin en la aldea con la posibilidad de que regrese una vez de que conozca cómo es vivir con los humanos. En este shot, Sesshomaru, deja de visitarla pero sigue yendo a la aldea para verla sin que ésta se de cuenta y después me basé en uno de mis longfics _"El misterio del amanecer rojo" _en donde Rin lo busca y permanece en el castillo pero no quiere decir que sea un anexo, sólo está ligeramente basado en eso. ¡Espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>Encanto feudal<strong>

Los pasillos del castillo eran silenciosos por las noches. Cada sonido se transformaba en un bello eco que se paseaba por el lugar otorgando graciosas armonías. Era el tiempo para dormir, para descansar del ajetreo del día. Trabajar para un _lord_ que si bien no era exigente pero sí bastante estricto cuando se trataba de tener certidumbre, sólo por tenerla no tanto por obtener un servicio. El amo sólo quería una cosa _que se le dejara solo_, esa era la orden que todos los días se pasaba por los oídos por medio de Jaken, el fiel sirviente y portavoz del taiyoukai.

Durante siglos siempre había sido igual, el amo se iba y no volvía a la fortaleza por meses, incluso años y después, sin que nadie lo esperara, ya estaba de regreso pero nada más era para encerrarse en su aposento por días y después el ciclo volvía a empezar. Curiosamente, eso había cambiado. Por primera vez en décadas, Sesshomaru pasó lapsos extensos en el castillo. Los sirvientes parecían volverse locos, ofreciéndole festines, consortes y regalos pero el aristocrático youkai jamás abrió la puerta para ver de lo que se trataba, en cambio, prefería pasarse días enteros sentado en su camastro y ver sus tierras detrás de la ventana.

¿Qué podía ser tan importante para que un youkai de su altura y naturaleza dedicara horas del día en ello?

Unos ojos achocolatados aparecían en su cabeza y no se iban. Con frustración golpeaba los puños contra la pared pero era inútil, esa mirada no se alejaba y lo perseguía hasta en sus más profundos y esporádicos sueños. _"Humanos; sólo son pérdida de tiempo"_ pensaba tratando de engañarse a sí mismo pero él sabía que había una razón para todo y que la de ese caso, la estaba evadiendo.

Recuerdos de años de guerra y furia lo seguían, cuánto desearía que regresaran, hacían de todo a su alrededor más digno de él –Sí, claro, él sabía que no era por eso que anhelaba revivirlos. No eran las guerras ni las muertes lo que lo inspiraban y elevaban las esquinas de sus labios para dibujar una sonrisa, no, era aquel olor a flores y los pies descalzos bajo la lluvia, las risas y los abrazos, las canciones y las palabras, era aquella alma por la que se lamentó, por la que luchó y ahora buscaba por todos los medios negarla y desaparecerla de su mente.

Había hecho una promesa para calmarla pero no estaba seguro de poder aceptar la respuesta, no ahora que sólo podía pensar en _ella, _en su olor, en su sonrisa. "_No soy mi padre". _Se había propuesto dejar de visitarla - los humanos olvidaban más fácil-. Él dejó de ir y _ella_ lo añoraba, lo esperaba y lo llamaba pero él no respondía aunque se encontraba más lejos de lo que esperaba. La veía crecer, la veía reír y también la veía llorar pero ya no se acercaba, ya no le hacía presentes. Nadie sabía, nadie, excepto _él, _el híbrido. Sabía que su olor era perceptible a metros a la redonda y sabía que esas miradas hacia el bosque eran para él pero en un silencio su presencia pasaba desapercibida algo que, sin decirlo de esa manera, le agradecía al mitad bestia.

¿Qué pensaría de sí mismo el Sesshomaru de antes si lo viera en esa condición?

"_Nimiedades"_

Pero no lo eran. Era fuerte y su voluntad era inquebrantable si no la tenía cerca pero una razón lo hizo huir, lo alejó, le hizo caer en cuenta a lo que se exponía; ya no era una pequeña niña. Su cuerpo se volvió diferente, se transformó, su esencia también cambió, volviéndose más atractiva a su sensible olfato y fue ahí donde ya no pudo más. Con una caricia en la mejilla y con una promesa se marchó pero dentro de su conciencia sabía que proponía irse para siempre. _"Sesshomaru nunca cae". _

Todo era diferente, ella había encontrado el camino hacia él. Torpeza del destino, torpeza de su rastro. Desaparecer era lo más sencillo pero parecía que era capaz de buscar hasta los rincones más oscuros del infierno para encontrarlo. Ahí estaba ella, en algún lugar del palacio, con su rebosante juventud y belleza, en algún sitio tal vez susurrando su nombre con suavidad a través de sus suaves y rosados labios. Deseaba marcharse y regresarla a la fuerza si así tenía que ser. _"Nadie pasa sobre mi voluntad"_ pero exactamente ¿qué era lo que Sesshomaru quería?

La puerta de pronto se abrió, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, desconcentrándolo totalmente de los cuestionamientos que se hacían. Ahí estaba la inspiración a todas sus frustraciones y dudas, de pie con la tímida postura y el rostro enrojecido con la mano en el pecho y el aliento agitado. La luz entraba por la habitación coloreando su rosado rostro en matices anaranjados. Sonriente le miraba y caminaba con confianza.

-Ya está la comida-

Tanta tranquilidad, tanta apacibilidad y comodidad de estar a su lado. Una humana lo sorprendía; su padre estaría riéndose desde su tumba y su madre seguramente sonreiría con arrogancia orgullosa y decepcionada a la vez de su predicción y del futuro predecible de su único heredero e hijo.

Ahí estaba todavía de pie observándolo con duda sin saber todo lo que había pensado en ella y por qué. ¿Qué más daba? Ya estaba condenado, su padre lo había escrito y ya estaba cansado de pelear con su futuro. Las fuerzas de ponerse de pie lo invadieron y caminó hacia ella con un paso tranquilo y a la vez poderoso que no la inmutó; la costumbre de verlo así por años la hizo inmune de ese andar de cazador.

Su inocencia lo penetraba con la mirada y ahí estaba a su merced esperando unas palabras, un gesto. Su mano se movió por sus redondas mejillas hasta llegar a su cuello y rasguñarle con delicadeza el cuello. La humana respiraba agitada pero no temerosa. Sabía que su olor había cambiado, sabía lo que sentía pero no lo que pensaba. Sostuvo sus delicados hombros mientras saboreaba la esencia de la joven besando su cuello mientras dejaba escapar ligeros gemidos, respondiendo a las caricias del youkai. Era frágil y suave. Su cuerpo se mantenía en pie pero un poco más y tendría que sostenerla. Corrió la tela del kimono de sus hombros descubriendo su delgado cuello que terminaba en las finas curvas de su clavícula asentándose en sus delicados y suaves senos.

La besó suavemente con pequeñas caricias en el labio mientras la joven se aferraba a las mangas de su yukata. Su fuerza había caído, ya la tenía enredada a su encanto demoniaco. Comenzó a desvestirla descubriendo la tersa y joven piel de la humana, la llevó en sus brazos mientras le infundía un apasionante beso y la recostó sobre su lecho. Se desvistió rápidamente y la rodeó con toda su fuerza y poderosa presencia, deslizando el roce de sus labios por todo su cuerpo. La joven sonreía mientras acariciaba con suavidad el cabello de su amante.

-Se…-

El youkai silenció sus palabras sellándola con sus labios. Presionó su pecho contra el suyo y con delicadeza tomó los muslos de la joven separándolos lentamente esperando una seña para saber si debía continuar o no; no hubo impedimento. Acarició el pecho de la joven y con suavidad introdujo su virilidad en su virginal cuerpo recibiendo a cambio un gemido que sólo transmitía placer, satisfaciéndolo inmensamente. Sus movimientos eran lentos y cuidadosos; _ella era tan frágil, _tan inocente y a la vez poseía un encanto sensual que sólo se podía describir con acciones, que no se podía expresar más que con un acto de pasión.

No hubo pausas. Él seguía llenándola de caricias y besos mientras la guiaba a un punto máximo. Todo era desconocido para ella pero a la vez tan natural, tan real; era algo que la hacía sentir completa, sabía que había nacido para estar así, para estar con él mientras que el youkai se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos, por su pasión, respondiendo a todas sus dudas, enfrentando sus temores y derrotando los monstruos que lo perseguían.

-Eres _mía-_

Una explosión de encanto y placer llegó, el tiempo se detuvo, sus cuerpos se elevaron; no existía nada más. El sol brillaba con intensidad filtrándose por la habitación alumbrando las pequeñas gotas de sudor que los cubrían, abrazados, fatigados, satisfechos pero sobre todo, juntos.

"_Que sea como quisiste, padre"_


End file.
